Sonic and friends go to Alton towers
by Cynder24
Summary: Sonic and the gang are bored so they decide to go to Alton towers but will the thrill packed rides give them the time of there life?


Sonic and friends go to Alton Towers

One day Sonic and the gang were bored Eggman hadn't come up with any schemes Sonic and Shadow got bored of racing Knuckles was bored on angel island Tails had fixed the x tornado and had nothing to do Amy was cooking lunch and rouge was on the laptop

"Hey guys!" Rouge called "How about going to this place? Looks exciting!" "What is it?" Shadow asked "Hmmm Alton towers huh? Best family theme park in Mobius!" read Sonic "A theme park awesome!" Said Tails "Shall we go? We've got nothing better to do!" asked Knuckles. If you want to come to Alton towers say ay" Ay!" shouted everyone "All right let's go!" yelled Sonic

Soon everyone was in the x tornado ready to go " 3..2..1..LIFT OFF!" Yelled Tails as the x tornado took off on the way Sonic was singing with knuckles, Shadow had somehow fallen asleep even with the racket Sonic and Knuckles were making, Rouge looked out of the window humming And Amy chuckled at Sonic and Knuckles singing

2 HOURS LATER...

"Well we're here!" announced Tails "WOO HOO YEAH LETS GO!" Yelled Sonic "We're here?" asked Shadow yawning loudly as Sonic had woke him up. They walked up to the entrance as Tails locked the x tornado and they got out their Merlin passes and the staff let them in.

"Whoa!" Everyone breathed as they saw the massive theme park Sonic tensed up as he saw the massive water ride The Flume."Ok which one first?" asked Shadow why don't we have a look around first?" suggested Rouge

With that they set off. Soon Sonic found a ride he wanted to go on it was called Oblivion "HEY GUYS LETS GO ON OBLIVION!" Sonic yelled "uhhh" said Shadow nervously as he looked at the ride "Whoa that looks scary" commented Tails "COOL C, MON GUYS LETS DO IT!" Yelled Knuckles as he saw the ride "uhh...ok." everyone decided then they got in the queue

It was only 15 minutes long then it was their cart they all climbed in filling up the whole cart " WHOO YEAH" Whooped Sonic as the ride began to move "oh god" mumbled tails and shut his eyes as they began to climb the 60 meter track "okay I'm actually quite nervous now" chuckled Shadow. "God how high IS this?!" exclaimed Knuckles as they climbed higher then they tilted as the ride reached the top "Shadow I'm Scared!" Rouge whispered to Shadow Then they stopped "What's going on WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?!" Fretted Knuckles "oh my GOD! We're not going to drop are we!?" Said Shadow nervously. Then the ride gave a jolt and then "ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone (including Shadow) screamed as the ride dropped down into the dark abyss.

Then it went round and finished "Oh...my...GOD!" stuttered Shadow as they got off the ride "That was SOO scary!" said Tails "AWSOME!" Yelled Sonic and Knuckles "oh god I think I'm going to faint!" moaned Amy as she was a bit pale "...WHOO!" yelled Rouge. They saw their photo Sonic had his arms up in the air whooping Shadow had his eyes tight shut and was screaming "Knuckles was gripping the bars for his life screaming. Tails had his eyes open but was gripping the

Bars and screaming. Amy and Rouge had their arms up in the air and were screaming.

Soon the 6 went off in search of another thrill ride. It didn't take long for Shadow to find one called Rita Queen Of speed. "This one looks good!" pointed out Shadow pointing at Rita "OK LETS GO!" agreed sonic then they all sped off eager to see Rita's Speed. This time the wait was only 5 minutes because Rita was apparently so fast soon they were on and buckling up.

"Can't wait to see how fast this is come ON HURRY UP START!" Yelled Shadow impatiently "just hang in there Mr. Impatient!" Rouge Scolded Shadow "All right! This should be good!" Knuckles declared "heh bet it can't match my speed!" taunted Sonic "You mean OUR speed!" corrected Shadow "oh yeah OUR speed!" corrected Sonic "Wish it would start already!" huffed Amy. Then there was a jolt from Rita as the lights started to come on one at a time until all the lights were lit then they turned green and Rita shot off pinning everyone's head against the ride as they whooped for joy " MAN THIS IS FAST!" Yelled Sonic as he threw his arms up in the air "WHOOOOOOOA!" Shadow yelled as he too was catapulted to the back of his seat. Rita didn't slow down she only sped up! Round twists and turns up and down zooming the whole way "ARGH" Tails as the ride swung through trees at lightning speed. Soon the ride was over "awww" everyone moaned "that was AWSOME!" everyone yelled "I think we met our mechanical match Shads!" Sonic stated "Yeah" he breathed. Then Sonic laughed as Shadow's quills were all over the place Sonics' was behind him so his were fine." Ha ha very funny" scoffed Shadow as he shook his quills back into place. "WHOO THAT WAS SO AWSOME! Now I know what it's like to be your speed Shadow! And Sonic" Rouge stated brushing her messed up hair with her fingers.

"Hey lets go guys" yelled Tails he had already spotted a ride he wanted to try. When they reached the ride it was called Air. "Air huh?" read Knuckles alright waddya say gang wanna go flying? "YEAH!" everyone yelled they got in the queue. After an hour wait they got on the ride "all right!" yelled tails suddenly the ride tilted so they were laying flat on their bars holding them in "What the!" exclaimed Sonic as the ride tilted "Is this supposed to happen" Asked Shadow "I think so" replied Rouge then the ride started "wow!" breathed Knuckles as they reached the top looking at the view. Then the ride plummeted down and all they could see was the Ground Rapidly approaching them then they swooped back up screaming and whooping as they did so "WEEEEEEE I'M FLY-ING!" Yelled Amy as they swooped past trees "WOOO YEAH!" Cheered Shadow as the ride swooped down once again then FLASH! The photo was taken then the ride swooped swiftly to a stop they returned to their normal position and left "c'mon lets go check out the photo. They ran to the booth and saw their photo unlike Oblivion Everyone had their eyes open and were whooping for joy!

"Whew don't know about you guys but all that thrill has made me pretty hungry!" Sonic said rubbing his tummy "me too..." said Shadow "I could do with a bite" said Knuckles. So the 6 set off to find a restaurant called refresh ripsaw "ok let's stop here" Decided Sonic as they found a table for 6 and sat down. Sonic ordered a chilli Dog Shadow had a meatball Panini Knuckles had baked potatoes Tails had a Mexican fajita Amy had some beans on toast and Rouge had a plate of chips.

Once they had done eating they got out their map ad looked at the rides "Aww COOL! How about th13teen?" Shadow suggested pointing at a particular rollercoaster "OK!" Agreed Sonic "what!? It's all the way over the other side of the park!" moaned Knuckles "Heh Don't worry knux we can run there!" Explained Sonic. Soon they were at TH13TEEN at the dark forest, where they rode RITA.

The Queue was 1 and a half hours long! They got a bit bored So Rouge played games on her mp3 player, Sonic chatted With Shadow and Tails Chatted with Knuckles. When it was finally their turn they got on the rollercoaster chattering with excitement as they pulled the bar down and anxiously waited for the ride to start.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called to his friend who was behind him "Yeah?" he replied "Apparently this is the scariest rollercoaster in the WHOLE Park!" Sonic explained to Shadow "WOWZERS REALLY!?" Came the surprised response from Shadow "GUYS SHHH IT'S STARTING!" Called Rouge and Knuckles as th13teen began to move swiftly upwards "Umm mi just thought am I ALLOWED to ride this it says thirteen! I'm only 11" yelled Tails "Don't worry Tails sure you're allowed it's just the rollercoaster's name Explained Amy Tails sighed "uhhhh GUYS!" squeaked Shadow as he saw the pretty much vertical drop below them! "Uh oh!" Said Knuckles. Sonic braced himself "Here we GOOOOO!ARRRRGH!" Sonic screamed as th13teen went plummeting downwards then round "OH My GOOOD!" Shadow screamed as he gripped the bars for dear life then th13teen slowed Down "Is it over?" asked Amy who was a bit paler than before." Um I don't think so Amy!" replied Tails as the Rollercoaster entered a complete darkness...

Then BANG the door slammed shut everyone screamed then there was a loud hissing sound as the cart seemed to dip " OH GOD WE HAVN'T BROKEN DOWN HAVE WE!?" Whispered Amy then Th13teen dropped down causing everyone to scream then it stopped and was silent once again. Then BOOM a large scary figure appeared in front of them then they shot out ...BACKWARDS! Everyone continued to scream until they reversed into daylight then the ride finished "Hey you ok Amy?" Sonic asked her "I... Think so" She whispered Sonic noticed Shadow was trembling "Hey you ok?" Sonic Asked "Oh...My...GOD!" He stuttered before replying "yeah!" Knuckles' dreads had gone a bit of a lighter red than usual and his face was pale so was Tails'. Rouge was shaken but not pale.

Then they decided to go on some family rides to calm down they went on Runaway mine train, Duel, Hex and The Flume (though Sonic just watched). " Ok guys I think we've got time for 1 more ride" Said Tails then we'll have to leave "ok..." moaned Sonic "This was way past cool!" Sonic said then he heard someone say "WOW Sonic Spinball was great!" "DID YOU HEAR THAT!? THEY GOT A RIDE CALLED SONIC SPINBALL COME ON LETS GO!" Yelled Sonic so they rushed off "WOW!" Sonic exclaimed as they reached the site there was even a model of him standing next to the ride "Feel the rush huh?" sounds like my kind of ride "Let's go!" he yelled. Shadow looked at the ride and gulped quietly that thing sure looked spinny once it was their turn they noticed the carts only hold 4 people so Rouge and Shadow were in one cart and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were in the other cart.

The ride began to spin as it dropped down the 17 meter drop and spun round and round up and down in any direction possible! "WHOOO HOOO!" Sonic Tails and Knuckles whooped "YEAH!" Rouge yelled "Oh god!" muttered Shadow as he shut his eyes tight and began to feel dizzy "WHOO ye- hey you ok Shadow?" Rouge asked the Pale hedgehog "Dizzy..." he muttered "too spinny!" he yelled. Then thankfully the ride came to a stop "thank GOD!" Shadow muttered as he got off the ride but he was still quite wobbly "WHOOO YEAH!" Sonic whooped "Alton Towers You ROCK!" Sonic exclaimed "please Don't make me do that again I thought I was going to be Sick!" growled Shadow as he slowly started to go back to normal " WHOA! I forgot the time let's go the park closes in 15 minutes!" exclaimed Tails " Let's go" said Sonic "ok!" said Amy "just get me away from that ride!" groaned Shadow " aww can't take the pressure Ultimate life form?" teased Sonic " SHUT UP FAKER!" yelled Shadow the others laughed as they " WAIT We forgot the shop!" exclaimed Rouge so they bought some souvenirs at the shop then they headed for the x tornado and left " All right who wants to go there again at the weekend !" yelled Sonic " ME!" Everyone yelled "As long as I don't have to go on Sonic spinball again!" muttered Shadow everyone laughed as they headed for home

THE END


End file.
